Iron Oxide based scrubbing mediums have been developed for use in the treatment of Hydrogen Sulphide gas (lower mass sulfides) since the 1800's. One example of a sulfide scrubbing medium which is in common use today, is sold under the Trade Mark “SULPHA TREAT”.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,800 (van der Wal et al 1984) suggests that regeneration of the lower mass sulfides treating medium can be “carried out simultaneously by passing oxidizing agents together with the gases to be desulfurated over the absorption mass”. A warning is given that “The amount of oxidizing agent must thus be chosen to be such that no sulfur dioxide is formed, since the latter would otherwise be present in the treated gas, a result which is not desirable”.